


Serpant King, Dragon's Queen

by GStarshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Another jacked up prophecy, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Mates, More tags to be added, Soulmates, attempts at smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's creature inheritance comes as a surprise to all as does the illustrious title that accompanies it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter from Gringotts

_Mr. Harrison James Potter,_

_Your presence is requested at Gringotts Bank not later than one week before the anniversary of your birth, July 31 st, to discuss your inheritance and the rights and responsibilities it carries._

_It is requested that you only bring ne trusted individual, as much of the meeting contains blood warded information._

_Sincerely,_

_Rizbix Moneypinch_

_Head of Inheritance Handling, Gringotts Bank_

Harry frowned, reading the letter twice over before standing and heading up the stairs of Grimmauld Place toward the library. He knew Ginny and Remus would be up there, just as they had been there most every day since he and Ginny had returned from Hogwarts a week ago. Ginny was determined to get her animagus form before him and Remus had offered to help her with the meditations, thus the library had been taken over as a mediation room.

 

“Hey there little sis, Moony.” Harry called, breezing into the room. The two sat on the floor facing each other, completely relaxed in the meditation positions they had chosen to best center their magic cores. Harry rolled his eyes when they didn’t answer and thumped down onto the floor near them.

 

Ginny’s eyes flew open and she slugged him in the shoulder, “You broke my concentration!

 

Harry grinned at her and rubbed his shoulder, “It’s not my fault you can’t concentrate for crap.”

 

Remus sighed, “Stop you two.” He opened his eyes, “What did you need cub?”

 

“I got some interesting mail a bit ago.” Harry said, brandishing the Gringotts parchment, “Remus do you know of any inheritance from my parents that would require me to go to Gringotts and discuss blood secrets?” Harry asked as Ginny took the parchment from him.

 

Remus shook his head, “No but if they really are blood secrets then I’m not surprised. You tend to keep those within the family.”

 

“It carried rights and responsibilities.” Ginny noted, “Maybe you hold a title?”

 

“What kind of title would it be though?” Harry mused, “My Lordships from the Potter and Black houses never required I go to Gringotts. Only that I spoke the acceptance over that blood ritual.” He fiddled with the Lordship rings he had received at the beginning of the year.

 

“I don’t know any formally recognized titles higher than Lordships in England.” Remus said.

 

Ginny hummed, “It says you can take someone trusted. You should take Moony.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m taking you.”

 

“What?!” Ginny spluttered, “Why me? Remus would know what was going on better than I would!”

 

Remus held up his hands, “Whoa Gin, I’ll be able to help afterward. This is a family matter. You’re his sister and his best friend, the one he trusts the most.”

 

Harry gave Ginny puppy eyes and she shoved him playfully, “Then take Luna, she’s you sister too. She’ll get the Nargles to help and she grew up with all that political junk.”

 

“You have been officially adopted, Luna hasn’t.” Harry said.’

 

“Then take the twins or Charlie or, hell, take Bill! He works for Gringotts!” Ginny said, “Any of those four would know more than me and you officially adopted them after that shit storm with our family and Granger!”

 

Harry sat up from where she had shoved him over, “Gin, you’re my best friend. I tell you everything. I trust you with my life. I’d like it if you were the one who came with me.”

 

“You don’t trust the boys?” Ginny tried.

 

Harry took Ginny’s hand, “Why don’t you want to go?”

 

Ginny looked up at Harry and then back to the parchment, “This feels big. And you know I mess up important things. When you took me to that thing at the Ministry I caused a huge scene because of my temper.”

 

Harry rubbed her back, “That’s why I’m not dating you dear.” Ginny smiled and punched him again. Harry chuckled, “You had a ton of self-control that night sis. If I had to be subjected to two hours of your mother’s bullshit I would have blown my top too. This,” he tapped the parchment she held, “I want you with me for this _because_ it’s important.”

 

Ginny studied him for several silent second before snorting, “Fine you sap. But we should at least tell the boys.” Harry nodded his agreement, “And you!” she glared at Remus who had been watching the exchange fondly, “You family idiot! By blood, bond, or magic, it doesn’t matter! Got it?”

 

Remus blushed, “Yeah, yeah.” He waved them off, “So when are you gonna go?”

 

Harry shrugged, “We have three weeks.”

 

Ginny wacked in in the back of his head, “No procrastinating Harry!”

 

Harry rubbed the back of his head with a scowl, “What? Do you want to go now?”

 

Ginny cast a quick tempus, “It’s only three. So yes.” She stood easily, “Harry go and get something lord-like on. Remus, call together the twins, Charlie, and Bill. The faster we find out what this is the faster we can deal with it.” She spun and left the library with the letter in a flash of red hair.

 

Harry and Remus stared after the young witch in mild shock before Remus let out a low chuckle, “The power behind the man is his sister.”

 

“Shuaddup.” Harry grumbled, he left the library to the sounds of the werewolf’s cackles.


	2. I'm a Draconis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heritage revealed!
> 
> Title accepted!
> 
> Family Reunion!
> 
> That is all.........

The door to number 12 Grimmauld Place slammed open, startling the four redheads and single werewolf that sat in the family room. Walburga began screeching immediately, the men in the family room exchanged worried glances as they heard Harry tear into the portrait with vigor and silence her in record time.

 

Everything was quiet for a second before Ginny stepped into the room. She collapsed into the nearest empty chair with a sigh and cursed quietly under her breath.

 

“What happened?” Charlie demanded.

 

“Is Harry okay?” the twins asked. Remus and Bill sat forward in anticipation and worry.

 

Ginny sighed again, “Harry wants to tell you the biggest surprise but he asked me to tell you a few things. First and foremost, we’re moving. At least until Harry gets a handle on his inheritance.”

 

“So it was a creature inheritance.” Remus mused.

 

“Oh yeah.” Ginny said, “Big time.”

 

“I’ve never heard of a creature inheritance that requires a visit to the bank.” Bill said

 

“He got a title inheritance as well.” Ginny said, the guys a looked startled. “That being said, Charlie,” he brother perked up, “Harry needs you to quite the ranch in Albania and see if you can drag a few of your trainer buddies with you. He now has need of your expertise.”

 

Charlie’s eyes widened, “Really?”

 

Ginny nodded, “Apparently there are thirty dragon eggs that were held in stasis since the last of Harry’s ancestors were able to claim the creature inheritance.”

 

“Thirty hatchlings!” Charlie choked.

 

Ginny nodded, “Yeah, so drag as many trainers as you can from the ranch.”

 

“Ginny ease up.” Harry said from the doorway. Every eye turned to him as he plopped on the love seat with a big box next to him. “Charlie I know you love the ranch. I won’t force you to quit, Ginny wasn’t supposed to order you too that’s for sure. But I would be grateful if you helped or at least gave me advice on who to make dragon master.”

 

Charlie softened, “Don’t be ridiculous Harry. Every one of us would quit our jobs for you, whether we had something to fall back on or not.” Agreements rose from all of them.

 

Harry smiled at them, “Even if I told you to quit just to keep my sanity?”

 

“Especially to….”

 

“keep your sanity….”

 

“Oh fearless leader!” the twins said, laughter went up around the room.

 

Harry’s smile turned into a grin, “Well I’ll leave it up to you then. There is officially no possible way we could need money. So if you want to quit and pursue other dreams then you are more than welcome too. I will back you.” He looked to Charlie, “Charlie would you like to become the Master Trainer of my estate?” Charlie nodded solemnly and Harry turned to the box next to him. He pulled out a smaller box that had a circling dragon with its wings spread. “This holds a record of each of the eggs, their linage, and the conditions in which they’ve been kept.”

 

Charlie took the box carefully and opened it; it was bigger on the inside and held thirty-seven scrolls, each with an egg stamped into the wax seal. “Is each scroll an egg?” he rasped, Harry nodded and Charlie sat back hard.

 

Harry clapped his hands together, “Alright, before we go any further let me tell you my creature inheritance. Apparently, I’m a Draconis.”

 

Charlie started shocking where he sat clutching the egg scroll box. Everyone watched worriedly as Bill pat him on the back, trying to get him to breathe. When he finally gained his breath back he stared at Harry, “You’re a myth!”

 

Harry snorted, “According to the goblins I’m an Ancient.”

 

“Excuse us!” Bill called, “How about an explanation for those of us who aren’t dragon fanatics?”

 

“A Draconis is a dragon shifter.” Harry said, “On my 16th birthday I will shift to my dragon form for the first time and apparently I will fly off to find my mate.”

 

Remus frowned, “I’ve never heard of a magical creature that had to have its mate right away.”

 

Harry pulled a thick book from the box, opened it, and flipped a couple pages before reading, “Exactly sixteen years after a Draconis is cut from its mother they will take their sacred shape. They shall spread their wings and take to the skies in search of the mate of their magic and soul. The mate, be they Draconis or nay, shall be the first and best of the Draconis’ horde.” Harry put the book down with a sigh.

 

“Let us get this straight.” Fred began.

 

“You’re going to….“

 

“turn into a dragon…”

 

“then go kidnap….”

 

“Someone to have….”

 

“Sex with you?!” the twins finished.

 

“According to the book I only kidnap them and add them to my horde. Apparently my instincts will not allow me to let them out of the safety of my nest until they accept the mating with a genuine heart.” Harry sighed, “Even with that I’m still basically kidnapping someone to force to bond with me or be trapped until I die.”

 

“This is all very interesting.” Bill started, “But I still don’t understand why this required a bank visit.”

 

“Ah,“ Harry said, “According to the goblins there are five tribes of Draconis. Four of them are led by the fifth whose chief is heralded as king. I am the first of the line in one thousand years to be able to change because of a nasty curse. That makes me King of all remaining Draconis.”

 

Ginny and harry watched in amusement as Remus, Bill, and Charlie shot from their seats shouting, “What?!” While the twins grinned, dropped to the floor, and bowed, “Oh great and glorious King Harry!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Oh get up. Your family, so none of that nonsense.” He looked to the three on their feet, “We were just as surprised as you. Please sit.”

 

They sat slowly and Ginny scooted to the edge of her chair, “The royal Draconis clan was cursed by Salazar Slytherin. Apparently his daughter was the mate of the Prince at the time. None of the descendants were able to change to their dragon forms until one could speak parseltongue. Which is why Harry is the first in one thousand years.”

 

“The rest were hunted into extinction or they would still be around today.” Harry said with a sigh.

 

“Still be around?” Remus asked, “Draconis are immortal?”

 

“Only if they complete their mating bond.” Ginny said.

 

Harry nodded, “I haven’t read through everything yet but the big thing is that we get moved to the castle.”

 

“Forge we’re going to live in a Castle!”

 

“I know Gred it’s going to be awesome!”

 

Harry ignored them and kept going, “We need to get settled in and if the book is correct I have to create a space for my soulmate. Also, apparently Draconis are quiet large and I don’t fancy transforming in this cramped place.” He glanced around, “So how many of you are moving in with me?”

 

He chuckled as he saw all of their hands shoot up.

* * *

 

It took them a full week and a half to get properly set up in the castle, which had turned out to be about twice the size of Hogwarts; mainly to accommodate the form of fully grown Draconis. Even the private rooms were made large enough for the extra forms of their occupants.

 

They began with the family wing, each person picking a room for themselves (except for the twins who shared as always) which they cleaned and set up on their own. Harry had the most to do as he had the King’s suite which had two bedrooms, a private library, two offices, a meditation room, a dueling room, and a grand potions lab with silver, jewel encrusted cauldrons.

 

After they righted the family wing they set about helping the full staff of house elves that took care of the castle with the rest of the space. With the help of the maintenance that the house elves had kept up regularly and the wizards spells the castle was back to its full glory at the end of the week. It took them the extra four days to explore the place and find spaces that they were comfortable in.

 

On the twelfth day Harry was relaxing in his library alone; the twins had gone to arrange full time staff members for their shop, Charlie and Bill were off recruiting dragon trainers and evaluating the funds Harry’s family had set aside for the creatures care, Ginny was off at tea with Professor McGonagall, and Remus was in the castles lower potions lab making up his wolfsbane. So Harry was simply taking the time to read the Draconis book the goblins had given him.

 

The tell-tale pop of a house elf arriving drew Harry from his reading. He looked over to see Totty, the head house elf, bowing to him, “Master Harry.” She said, not moving from her bow.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Rise.” The elf straightened quickly, “What is it?”

 

“Master Talon would like to sees you sire.” Totty reported.

 

“Talon?”

 

Totty bowed her head, “Yes, the previous kind wes served.”

 

“I haven’t seen any portraits around.” Harry said, he set the book aside and stood, “Where are they Totty?”

 

“The throne room sire.”

 

Harry winced but motioned for the elf to lead him. He had found the throne room of course but he only stayed long enough to do some restorative charms on the tapestries of various dragons and one the thrones. The room was immense, like three of Hogwarts’ Great Halls put together and it kind of freaked Harry out. According to the Goblins he was supposed to call the remaining clan members to court to assert his authority within a month of his first change, so the reminder the room provided didn’t help any.

 

When they reached the throne room Totty lead Harry straight through it and behind the thrones. There the house elf tapped a stone and the wall parted like the entrance of Diagon Alley. Harry blinked as a long room of portraits were revealed, “Oh thank Merlin.” Harry breathed, stepping over the threshold and seeing the pictures move.

 

“Finally!” a voice from the pictures called and applause arose from the paintings.

 

Harry smiled, “Hello.” Totty tugged at Harry’s hand and pulled him to the very end of the room. There was a portrait of a tall man with dishwater blonde hair and piercing blue eyes standing with a willowy black haired woman who had hazel eyes.

 

The man in the portrait held up a hand and the other pictures quieted, “Greetings. I know you would not have gotten this far if you were not our blood but we have waited so very long we must be sure. Can you prove you are able to break the curse?”

 

Harry titled his head in question before his eyes widened in understanding, “You want to know if I can speak parseltongue.” He shrugged, “I can but I’m not sure how me saying anything will prove it to you unless you speak it yourself.”

 

The woman in the picture smiled, “I’m the daughter of Salazar Slytherin, I can speak it.”

 

 ***Great.*** Harry said in parseltongue with a grin, ***Nice to meet you my lady.***

***Nice to meet you as well young King.*** she replied, she switched to English, “It is nice to meet the one finally able to break the curse.” Another round of applause went up around the room and Harry glanced around in confusion, “You’ll have to forgive them.” Salazar’s daughter said, “They were afraid that the line would die off completely.”

 

Harry’s lip twitched, “Ah, well I’m happy to see them as well. There is only so much I can learn from a book and I would appreciate any wisdom offered.”

 

The man next to Salazar’s daughter laughed, “That’s why we’re here.” He said, he waved a hand toward the celebrating paintings, “Its tradition for each King and their mater to have a portrait here so that we may advise the current rulers.” He smiled, “I’m Talon by the way, I was the last King, This is my mate Salena Slytherin.”

 

Harry grinned, “I’m Harry.”

 

The picture to the left let out a snort and Harry turned to see two slim woman depicted. One had waist length blonde hair and grey eyes and the other had short black hair in a pixie cut with gold eyes. The blonde was snorting at Harry’s name, “Not very Kingly.”

 

“Like you have room to talk King Sally.” Salena teased.

 

“My name is Salomene!” the woman pouted.

 

“But no one ever called you that dearest.” The black haired woman said.

 

Sally deflated, “I know.”

 

“Wait.” Harry said, drawing eyes back to him, “Your King? I thought Kings were male.”

 

Sally rolled her eyes, “Maybe for humans fledgling. For us it is the eldest Draconis from our line; the mate, no matter if their younger, older, male, female, Draconis or not is always the Queen.”

 

“I see.” Harry said, “I’ve never heard of anything like that.”

 

Talon nodded, “Yes, Totty said you were a bit out of touch with your heritage. Tell us what you know and we will fill you in on the rest.”

 

Harry snorted, “‘A bit out of touch’ is very generous for how out of touch I truly was.” Harry said, “I grew up with muggles, I didn’t even know I was a wizard until I was eleven. I wasn’t aware I held Lordships ‘til the beginning of this year. This whole Draconis thing came a huge surprise. The only stuff I know came from a book and what the goblins told me.” Harry stressed.

 

This caused the celebration behind them to lull to worried murmurs and Talon looked stricken. Salena simply rolled her eyes, “Totty can you get Harry a seat and some tea? We have quite a lot to go over with him.”

 

“Yes Queen Salena. Totty goes right now.” Totty bowed and disappeared.

 

“Quiet you lot!” Talon snapped, the other paintings went silent. “We can teach him what he needs to know so stop your whining and worrying!”

 

Harry grinned up at him, “Thank you.”

 

Talon nodded, “Your welcome. Now, how about we begin at the creation of the clans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is half way done and is called 'Mate Hunting'.
> 
> Ta!


	3. Mate Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

Harry stood nervously in the center of the castles training room taking in the view of the stars that the open room provided. It was exactly fifteen minutes until his birthday and according to Talon he would transform within the first couple minutes after midnight. Harry could already feel it, he had been having power fluxes all week.

 

Around him stood his little family as Sally had explained was tradition. His family was to be the first to see his dragon form and they were to cast charms o him for protection. As his instincts took hold and sent him after his mate.

 

“Relax.” Ginny ordered, coming up beside him, “Sally said if you’re too tense the transformation will hurt.”

 

Harry huffed, “Little sister, I’m about to turn into a bloody humongous flying lizard, fly off to find my soulmate, who I will then kidnap and drag back to my very picturesque castle be to the start of my horde and, if I’m lucky, my immortal Queen. In the fractured fairy tale that is my life I think I have the right to be tense.”

 

Ginny giggled, “Are you going to lock them away in a tower and burn anyone who dares to approach to a crisp?”

 

Harry grinned at her, “You that doesn’t sound half bad. How long do you think it would take to have that tower built?”

 

“I’m sure they could….”

 

“rush it for….”

 

“the new king….”

 

“of the Draconis.” The twins piped up.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Oh piss off.”

 

“You’re going to have to get used to the title eventually.” Bill said with a grin.

 

“I don’t want to be king.” Harry whined, “I don’t want to be anything or anyone but Harry.”

 

Ginny threw her arms around him, “I know.” She whispered soothingly.

 

Remus gave him a gentle smile, “You don’t have to be anyone else but Harry. Harry just happens to be King though so you’ll have to make the title your own. You certainly have the power to change it.”

 

“Yes, I can see it now!” Harry said, looking dramatically into the distance, “The new King, Harry, shows up to his first court in his pajamas, drinking a tumbler of fire whiskey, and singing show tunes. ‘Why?’ The people ask. ‘Because I’m King and I can!’ he announces as he floats upon his broom rather than sit on his pompous throne.”

 

Charlie snorted, “Well at least you won’t be boring.” Harry and Ginny descended into giggled and the twins began singing a crazy rendition of ‘God Save the King’.

 

The merriment died though as another power flux hit Harry hard. He doubled over and groaned, “Shit.”

 

“Harry are you okay?” Charlie asked worriedly.

 

“Fine.” Harry moaned, “That last one was stronger than the others.” He straightened and frowned at the others who were staring at him wide eyed, “What?”

 

“Your eyes.” Charlie breathed as the twins chorused, “Nice horns!”

 

Harry patted at his head gently ad felt two long slim horns growing from the back of his head. They sloped backwards and curled elegantly inward. “Huh. Alright, what’s up with my eyes?”

 

“They’re slit like a cats and sort of glowing.” Ginny said.

 

“Like a dragon’s.” Charlie corrected offhandedly, Harry nodded.

 

“So you’re not worried about suddenly growing horns?” Bill asked.

 

Harry shrugged, “According to the other Kings it runs in the family as does the half shifted form.” Another flux hit Harry and his eyes shimmered, “I guess it’s time.” He wheezed.

 

Everyone backed to the edges of the room and raised their wands in anticipation. “Good luck!” the twins called.

 

Harry nodded weakly then hit his knees as another flux hit. He could feel heat building in the center of his stomach and his skin tightening in preparation. Most of all he could feel the pull toward his mate, like a velvet rope wrapped around his throat in the gentlest strangulation it could manage.

 

The final flux his Harry like a particularly nasty Cruciatus as the pull toward his mate split six ways and he blacked out.

* * *

 

Kreacher was happy, at least as happy as any house elf with an unfulfilled request could be. His house was finally clear of his young master and the blood traitors that seemed to follow him around like a pack of dogs. He could obey Mistress Walburga without any interference now.

 

The house shook and Kreacher ran for his Mistress’s curtains, cowering in them fearfully. It came again and again until suddenly in went quiet. He poked his head out of the thick velvet just as the door exploded in a burst of flame. Kreacher screeched and, despite trembling, ran forward with a broom to defend his Mistress and the Black home.

 

Kreacher squeaked as he was plucked from his brave charge and held aloft in front of a great blazing green eye. The bond between elf and Master twanged, urging Kreacher to look closer. “Master Harry!” he grunted, his eyes wide, “You is a Ancient?”

 

The one eye visible in the doorway narrowed and smoke billowed through the one nostril Kreacher could see. Kreacher squeaked again as he was released but looked up in time to see the wicked looking claw making a motion in the in the air.

 

In the back of the house there was a crash followed by something shattering. Kreacher watched, wringing his hands as something glittering flew into his master’s claw. “That’s Master Regulus’ locket!” Kreacher said recognizing the trinket. He feel to the floor and cried, “Kreacher was supposed to destroy it! Kreacher tried but he failed! Kreacher is a bad elf!”

 

Another wave of smoke rolled over the elderly elf so he looked up to see his Master simply crushing the offensive piece of jewelry in his claw. Light poured from it and out through the door. The claw released the destroyed locket on Kreacher’s head before the eye and the claw disappeared completely.

 

Kreacher took the locket from his head shakily and looked around at the damage done to the house. Clutching the proof that his final task for Master Regulus had finally been completed Kreacher vowed to be a better elf for the Master who had helped him complete his important task.

* * *

 

Gringotts was the most secure bank in the world. Was being the operative word. Of course the goblins never expected a dragon to break in or to only destroy an item and leave.

 

The few goblins who were witness to the event only said that a great shimmering black beast broke through the heavy enchantments on one vault and destroyed a single item, gathering what seemed to be quite a bit of magic from the object into what looked to be a large crystal ball. Then the beast freed the dragon that was chained with Gringotts most important vaults and flew away.

* * *

 

Nagini was hunting in the wood behind her Master’s current den when she felt power approaching. It was as strong as her Master but it wasn’t him. She knew he was away trying to get other creatures on his side for his war. Feeling the power heading directly for her she slithered faster.

 

Unfortunately the power was faster than her and she reared back as a long and large serpentine body surrounded her. One eerie green eye peered down at her; she hissed continuously, curling in on herself.

 

 ***Peace.*** came a breathy hiss that made the entire body around her ripple, ***I mean you no harm.***

 

 ***Yet you trap me.*** Nagini hissed angrily.

 

  ***You were running away with a piece of my mate.*** came the unapologetic reply.

 

Nagini considered this and remembered the piece of her Master she held within her. ***You are my Master’s mate?***

 

 ***If that is who you carry within you.*** a large shinning ball that felt of her Master was presented to her, ***I have begun to gather the pieces so that my mate may be whole when we become one. Will you relinquish your piece willingly?***

 

Nagini thought for a moment, she had no doubt that the bigger serpent would take it by force if need be but she could work this to her own advantage as well, ***Will you take me with you?***

***If you wish to join me on my journey.***

***Since I assume it ends at my Master, yes.*** Nagini said, ***He never takes me with him. How am I supposed to protect him if we are apart.***

 

Laughter from the huge body shook the ground beneath them, ***Yes, I can see how that would be a problem.*** the eye blinked, ***Anything else my lady?***

***You will allow me to stay with you after the mating.*** she demanded, knowing many were terrified of her and would try to get rid of her.

 

***I would never deprive my mate of their familiar.***

***You will protect my Master.***

***With my every breath.***

 

Nagini bobbed her head, ***You may take my piece of my Master.*** instantly Nagini felt something pull at the piece inside her until it came free and retreated into the ball before her.

 

 ***Excellent.*** the eye focused on her again, ***Where would you like to coil? Around my arm or around my horn?***

***Your horn beast.*** Nagini replied, she let out a rough hiss as she felt something slim with soft tuffs of hair curl around her form and lift her up past the eye. As soon as she was coiled tightly around the great onyx horn presented to her she heard, ***Hold tight my lady.*** and then all she could feel was wind.

 

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore sat contemplating the progression of his plans over tea and his personal stash of jelly babies. Things were going fairly well. The boy showed no signs of his heritage despite having the criteria to break the curse and he showed absolute hatred of his prophesied ‘perfect mate’ and his cause.

 

The headmaster smiled happily, popping another jelly into his mouth; the changed prophecy had been a stroke of genius and Severus’s help with getting rid of Sirius had only stoked the hatred between the boy and his mate. Yes, things were going perfectly.

 

Hogwarts shook and Albus frowned, only a great force could shake the walls and only an even greater one could make him feel it all the way up in his office. The school shook again and he was on his feet, running from his office in seconds.

 

Following the rumbles led him to the seventh floor corridor. He felt dread fill him at the sight of the claw marks along the walls and the burn marks around the doorway to the room of requirement. He drew the Elder Wand and pointed it as the doors burst open in a wave of smoke, he heard a deep growl through the haze. A light appeared and, hopping to bring out the creature, Albus sent a shattering hex.

 

An angry screech sounded and in the next second Albus was on his back, wandless and being pinned by an enormous claw. Twins green orbs stared at his as another growl echoed through the hall, he struggled in an attempt to retrieve his other wand but couldn’t move under the pressure. All his attempts at wandless magic fell uselessly against scales of obsidian.

 

Suddenly the claw drew back and slashed through the air at him, he shut his eyes and waited for the pain but none came. With a last rattling growl and a flash of light the creature swept away in a haze of smoke. Albus lay there for several moments, wide eyed and not responding as Madame Pomfrey and Severus inevitably showed up. When he finally could sit up the first thing his eyes landed on was a warped ring and a crushed diadem.

 

Seeing the two items he had known to be horcruxes panic began to well up inside him.

 

Apparently his plans had not been going as well as he’d thought.

* * *

 

Voldemort was bored. Exceedingly so. He fervently wished that he was back among the Death Eaters so that he could throw a Crucio and release some of this all-encompassing boredom. The Vampires he was currently try to work out a deal with were being stubborn and as dawn drew nearer he feared that he would have to come back to get an answer. If that happened he was likely to start throwing curses at all of the ranking members of the Vampire society.

 

It boiled down to them not thinking he had enough power to guarantee his victory. Well duh, that’s why he was here. To make alliances, to gain power. He let out an impatient hiss, he would have thought that centuries old vampires would get that simple fact. He blinked and tuned back in, noticing that everyone had gone silent and the vampires were staring at him in what seemed to be a cross between fear and awe.

 

“What?” he hissed, “What has happened that could possibly make you silent after almost four hours of your pathetic squabbling?”

 

The vampires’ eyes went wide and they all dropped to their knees, much to the surprise of Voldemort and his Death Eater guards. “Apologies, Lord Voldemort.” Came the shaky, high pitched voice, “We did not mean to anger the mate of a Draconis!”

 

Voldemort frowned, “Excuse me?” but before the vampires would answer the Dark Lord felt a great shuddering in the air and power looming at a distance behind him. Voldemort spun and had to force himself not to let his jaw drop as he saw a huge dragon flying toward them at a healthy clip with a large glowing ball in its front claws.

 

The Death Eaters drew their wands but Voldemort remained still, he knew there was very little he could do to a dragon like that with magic. Vaguely he could hear the vampires whining and whimpering behind him and he wondered why they didn’t simply apparate out or why they were scared at all really, they were a very powerful people after all.

 

In the next instance the dragon landed, giving Voldemort his first full look of the beast. It was huge, standing more than 60 feet tall and stretching almost 300 feet in length. Its body was long and serpentine, its tail ending with long tufts of black hair shot through with Avada Kedavra streaks. Its scales were a shimmering black as were its wicked looking claws. It had wide wings the spread out from its body threateningly.

 

Finally Voldemort looked at the head only to see luminous green eyes fixed on him. He took in the long muzzle that had two long floating whiskers coming from just behind the nose and saw the wide pieces of rigid skin resting under the jaw line. He looked up a little further and tensed, ***Nagini what are you doing up there?!*** he hissed urgently at his familiar who was wrapped around a large horn.

 

 ***The beast said he would bring me to you!*** the viper hissed happily, he saw the little twitch in her tail that meant she was indeed very happy.

 

The dragon ignored this exchange and walked closer, batting the Death Eaters away when they attempted to hex it. Voldemort shifted uneasily as the head lowered so the eyes were right in front of him. ***Found you.*** came a sighing hiss from the dragon, he held the ball up and dropped it on top of Voldemort.

 

The Dark Lord thought he would be crushed by the large seemingly solid structure but the ball simply engulfed him. Emotions crashed into him and his magic lashed out as the light within the orb absorbed into his body. He heard a crack and felt his legs give way before gentle but unyielding arms caught him. He tried to open his eyes, tried to stay alert but a rumbled, ***Sleep mate. You are safe.*** sent him tumbling headlong into the realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! All hail King Harry! Yes, 'God Save the KING', England changes the gender based on the current ruler.
> 
> Yes, Dumbledore is not on the up and up in this story as well. Not that I don't like him, its just fun to write him like that.
> 
> Also, next chapter will explain why Harry was a bit overly proper in his dragon form.
> 
> And if figured even if Draconis didn't have the right vocal chords to actually speak they could still get out the hissing of Parseltongue.
> 
> Dragon form based on Fang, Avatar Roku's dragon from Avatar: The Last Airbender.


	4. Mate Awakens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So..... here it is.

Harry woke quickly when he felt a wand pressed to his cheek, “Potter you have some explaining to do!” came a velvety voice brimming with rage. Harry opened his eyes and yelped as he took in a sixteen year old Tom Marvolo Riddle standing threateningly over him.

 

“Tom!” he exclaimed in surprise, he scrambled backward only to fall off the bed. He shot to his feet and looked around, he was in the room he had set up for his soulmate.

 

“How do you know my name?” Tom asked coldly, still leveling his wand at Harry.

 

Harry wasn’t too worried about it, he read in the book that spells would roll off him when he was in his human form too. What he was worried about was the fact that the wards he had placed on this room only allowed his soulmate and himself in and Tom Bloody Riddle was standing in the middle of the opulence like he owned it. Harry bit his lip, technically Tom did now he mused.

 

Tom was not feeling very patient though and he shot off a Crucio which slid off Harry harmlessly, “That wasn’t very nice.” Harry said, he brushed off the clothes he miraculously had on. He sent a silent thank you to Totty. “Throwing a curse like that wouldn’t have gotten you answers.”

 

“Just get talking Potter!” Tom snapped, apparently ignoring the fact that his spell didn’t take, “How the hell do you know my real name? What have you done to me? Where the hell am I? What has your pet dragon done to Nagini?!” he shouted, throwing a curse with every question. He finally noticed they weren’t hitting and let out a growl, “And why can’t I hex you!!”

 

Harry crossed his arms, “Will you calm down! I don’t plan to hurt you so if you just take a deep breath and settle I will answer all of your questions.”

 

“We are enemies Potter!” Tom hissed, “Why would I ever believe that you wouldn’t harm me?!”

 

Harry’s jaw clenched before he raised his hand, “I, Harrison James Potter, King of the Draconis do solemnly swear on my magic and title not to intentionally harm my mate, Tom Marvolo Riddle. So mote it be.” There was a brief flash around Harry as the vow took hold and Harry looked expectantly at Tom.

 

Tom simply narrowed his eyes before slowly lowering his wand, “Will you answer my questions?”

 

Harry nodded and waved, “Come on. We can talk in the sitting room. That’s more neutral ground.” Tom followed warily as Harry led them out through a door and into a comfy sitting room that had four huge leather chairs that sat in front of a crackling fire place. Harry plopped down in one, instantly pulling his legs under him and leaning on one arm while Tom sat rigidly in another. “Totty.” Harry called, the house elf popped in, “Could you bring us some tea and a small breakfast?”

 

“Yes Master Harry.” Totty bowed to him before turning and bowing to Tom then disappearing.

 

Harry looked to Tom, “What would you like to start with?”

 

Tom considered this then, “Where is Nagini? Your dragon had her last night but she wasn’t in the room when I woke up.”

 

Harry frowned and rubbed his head, “I’m not sure, I’m only getting flashes of last night.” He said, he snapped and another elf appeared, “Vin did you see me return last night?”

 

“Yes Master Harry.” The short male elf said, “May Vin say yous big form is very nice.”

 

Harry smiled, “Thank you Vin. Was there a viper with me? About 12ft long if I remember correctly.” Looking to Tom for confirmation, when he nodded stiffly Harry looked back to the elf.

 

“Vin sees the snake.” The elf said nodding, “Snake is hunting in garden. Caught big rabbit.”

 

Harry smiled, “Could you ask her if she wants to come see her Master?”

 

“Right away Master Harry.” Vin said popping away.

 

Harry looked back to Tom, “Sorry about her not being in the bedroom. I have it warded so only you and I can go in. I will change it to include her when I get the chance.”

 

Tom narrowed his eyes, “Speaking of that. Why were you in bed with me when I woke up? Are you that desperate for contact that you would kidnap your enemy?”

 

Harry looked sheepish, “Actually I came into my creature inheritance last night. I assume we were in the same bed because after I brought you here I collapsed from my first transformation. Talon said it would probably happen.”

 

“You weren’t even there when I was taken.” Tom snapped, “What does that have to do with waking up together?”

 

Harry smirked, “That’s right, you called my other form my pet. The dragon that took you last night was not my pet. It was me. I’m a Draconis.”

 

Tom stared at him for several moments before snorting, “Ridiculous boy, Draconis are extinct.”

 

“No we went into hiding to keep from going extinct.” Harry said seriously, “We have been in complete seclusion for a little over a thousand years.”

 

Tom huffed, “Prove it.”

 

Harry frowned, “I don’t want to transform completely until I’ve had the chance to talk it over with the elders.” He cocked his head in thought before smiling, “Here.” He suddenly grew his horns and his eyes changed, he grinned at Tom’s shocked look revealing slight fangs. He tugged on a horn, “You can feel them, they’re real.” Tom reached up uncertainly and tapped Harry’s black horns.

 

They were interrupted but the twin pops of house elves, Totty quickly set about pouring tea as Vin went over to Tom and presented a coiled and content Nagini with a bow. Tom took the viper and stoked her head, ***Are you alright my dear?***

***Yes.*** she hissed sleepily, ***I got two whole rabbits this morning. The beast’s gardens are very well populated.***

***You’re going to get fat.*** Tom said with slight amusement.

 

Nagini gave him a dry nip, ***Of course I won’t. I work it all off protecting you.***

Harry watched them with a small smile as he sipped the tea Totty gave him, when Nagini looked over at him he smiled, ***Hello, I’m sorry about leaving you alone earlier. I was in the grip of my instincts.***

***It’s quite alright.*** Nagini said, ***You did interrupt my hunting last night. This gave me time to hunt.***

 

Harry winced, ***Sorry, I don’t remember half of what happened.*** he let his horns recede and his eyes change to normal.

 

Tom watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, “How the hell do you speak parseltongue?”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t your little soldiers tell you? I have been able to speak parseltongue since I was ten. Even freed a snake from a muggle zoo with a little accidental magic.”

 

Tom hummed, “No they didn’t.” he startled and looked back to Harry, “Can we get on with this?”

 

Harry waved a hand, “Go on.”

 

“Why did you take me?” Tom asked.

 

“Way to hit the nail on the head.” Harry said, “I took you because you are my soul mate.” Tom’s eyes went wide, “See when a Draconis reaches sixteen they change for the first time. Their instincts take over and the go to find their soulmate, one who matches them in soul and magic. That’s you.”

 

“That impossible!” Tom stuttered, “We’re enemies, we don’t…”

 

“Match?” Harry interrupted, “Apparently we do. Sally said there was never one recorded case of a Draconis picking the wrong soulmate.”

 

Tom blinked, “You’re taking this awfully well for someone who held so much hate for me at the Ministry.”

 

Harry’s jaw clenched, "There been a few discrepancy that I have found since the Ministry. I do not agree with your ‘kill/torture first’ mentality nor do I think you should be killing all muggles and muggle-borns but I find that I agree with the original plans you had back when the Death Eaters were still the Knights of Walpurgis.”

 

“Why would I want to kill the muggles and muggle borns?” Tom asked startled, both Nagini and Harry looked to him in question, “I’ve never wanted to…” he trailed off and cocked his head, “I didn’t want….” He put his hands to his head as emotions he hadn’t feel in years began to well up.

 

“Tom?” Harry started worriedly, he put down his tea and moved to the floor to kneel in front of the other as protectiveness filled him. “Tom what is it?”

 

Tom looked down at him with wide eyes, “Someone’s been in my head. I can feel layers of broken compulsion charms and….” He frowned down at Harry, “What did you do? I never noticed these before now and…..” his eyes held confusion, “Did you give me back all of my Horcruxes?”

 

“Your what now?” Harry asked.

 

Tom huffed, “The pieces of my soul!”

 

Harry cocked his head and tried to bring forth the memories of last night, he caught flashes of Hogwarts and Gringotts and a ball of light. “I must have. I remember going several places before going to find you.”

 

 ***He did.*** Nagini piped up, ***He asked me for my piece of you Master.***

 

Tom’s expression shifted to a balance of annoyance and confusion, ***Why would you have given it too him?***

***Don’t blame her Tom.*** Harry hissed gently, ***If she hadn’t given it up willingly I would have killed her. A Draconis will not allow anything to stand between them and their mate.***

***And he promised he would protect you.*** Nagini said, ***He smelled of truth.***

 

Tom nodded absently, “I can’t remember why I made so many in the first place. I only remember making one with any real intent.” He huffed, “I will have to sort through my mind to find the pieces.”

 

Harry nodded, “Let me know. It is my job to protect you.”

 

Tom rolled his eyes, “I can protect myself.”

 

“Oh I know.” Harry laughed, “However my instincts will won’t allow me to stand down simply because you can.”

 

“I’m older, shouldn’t I be protecting you?” Tom huffed.

 

“You’re taking this awfully well for someone who wanted to kill me.” Harry teased playfully, Tom rolled his eyes, “Besides you look like your sixteen year old self.”

 

“And how do you know that?” Tom growled, “And how do you know my name?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and sat back against the coffee table, not even bothering to return to his seat, “I learnt both the same way. Your diary after you sent it to Hogwarts to reopen the Chamber.”

 

“What!” Tom shouted shooting to his feet and effectively dumping Nagini on top of Harry. Harry adjusted Nagini as gently as possible and simply watched as Tom began to pace. Finally he turned on Harry, “How the bloody hell did you get my diary?!”

 

“Lucius Malfoy gave it to Ginny. She got scared after it started controlling her and she threw it away but I found it.” Harry eyed Tom, “So you didn’t mean for it to come to Hogwarts? It wasn’t another convoluted plot to destroy my school year?”

 

“Of course not!” Tom snapped, “It wasn’t safe at Hogwarts and not everything is about you foolish child.”

 

Harry looked unamused, “I know not everything is about me. I also know that I have not had one normal school year and most of that was because of you. Either showing up personally or messing with my life. So forgive me if I thought it was just another attempt on my life like every other time!”

 

Tom rolled his eyes, “Oh come on it could not have been that bad, last time I checked all the diary could do was write back to someone. How much damage could that cause?”

 

Rage simmered low in Harry’s gut, “It possessed my sister and set the basilisk on the muggle-borns in the school!” Tom stopped moving, looking shocked, “Luckily no one was killed, only petrified, but your diary was draining the life out of Ginny so it could take on a tangible form. She almost died!” Harry stood stiffly and placed Nagini on the chair, “Last time you checked it may have only been able to answer but I almost lost my sister to it. Maybe you should take better care of your things.” Harry spun and stalked out the door leaving Tom staring wide eyed after him.

 

* * *

 

Harry swept through the castle blindly, working house elves popped out of his way in fear. He didn’t even know where he was going until he approached the doors of the throne room. He raced toward the portrait hall and only relaxed once the door closed behind him and greeting rose form his ancestors. He smiled softly at them as he passed and moved toward Talon and Salena’s painting.

 

“Your back!” Talon said with a smile, “I thought you would be with your mate.”

 

Harry winced, “I was but we fought and I got angry and stormed out.” He collapsed in the chair that still sat in front of Talon and sighed, “He didn’t even know about it but I just got so angry.”

 

“It’s alright. Emotions run high for the next week or so.” Talon said, “Just apologize and explain it to him.”

 

Harry sighed, “I guess.” He mumbled.

 

Talon rolled his eyes, “Well come on then. Who is it? Were you right in your guesses?”

 

Harry shifted in his seat, “No but I guess I should have guessed him. I just thought it was a different kind of fixation.” He looked directly to Salena, “So how much do you think your father would freak out knowing that the one to break the curse also had a Slytherin soulmate?”

 

Talon gaped at him but Salena broke down laughing, “Really?” she gasped around tears, “Oh my Merlin he would have a heart attack!”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah I thought so. He’s the current heir to your family.”

 

“Even better!” Salena giggled.

 

“Come on Harry.” Sally said, “We want a name.”

 

“Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Harry said grinning at the tiny female King.

 

“Not very Queenly.” Sally huffed, “Don’t you two make a perfectly boring name coupling.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “He thought so too apparently. He usually goes by Lord Voldemort.”

 

Sally looked considering, “Flight from death, very nice.” She shrugged, “I guess I’ll reserve judgement until we meet.”

 

Talon nodded and rolled his eyes at his mate who was still let out bursts of giggles every now and then, “How about you show us your full form? We’ve been dying to see it.”

 

“More like betting on it.” Came a snort from the right. Harry looked over at the painting of King Mycroft and his mate Greg. Greg grinned at Harry, “They’ve been placing bets since you left yesterday.”

 

“You’re all paintings.” Harry deadpanned, “What could you possibly bet with?”

 

“We are dragons, young fledgling.” Mycroft said pompously, “Surely you realize we kept our hordes even after death.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Um no. I didn’t.” he looked back to Talon, “Will I be alright if I transform? I blacked out last night.”

 

Talon nodded, “We only black out if our instincts take over completely. You should retain full awareness.”

 

Harry nodded, “Alright then.” He stood and closed his eyes, focusing on his new power, just like Talon had told him before. Harry felt it swell up and surround him; he opened his eyes, suddenly taller, and looked down at the painting before him.

 

Talon and Salena were both staring at him in shock when he heard Greg exclaim, “Holy shit!”

* * *

 

Tom stared at the door for several long moments, feelings he hadn’t had to deal with in years were waring inside him. Guilt and shock and….longing. Tom sank back into his seat slowly, shifting through his emotions. Nagini slithered over to him and stretched up so she could rest her head on his knee, ***Not awake more than thirty minutes and you’ve already made your mate angry.*** Nagini hissed, ***What if he kicks us out? I won’t be able to hunt in the big garden!***

***I’m glad to see where your priorities lie.*** Tom deadpanned, he sighed and tried to right his thoughts. After several minutes he growled and stood, he couldn’t get the boy out of his mind. True that had happened before, but usually it was how to kill him not worry that he was still angry. He bit his lip, a horrible habit he thought he had broken himself of in his third year. “Totty?” he called, hoping he’d caught the name right.

 

With a pop the elf appeared, “What can Totty do for his Majesty?”

 

Thrown of track Tom frowned, “Why did you call me Majesty? You called Harry Master earlier.”

 

Totty cocked her head, “Totty calls Master Harry Master because he doesn’t want to be called Majesty. We will calls you Majesty unless you say different because youse is Queen.”

 

Tom narrowed his eyes, “I’m what?” he growled.

 

Totty cowered, “Youse is King Harry’s mate, youse is Queen.”

 

Fury simmered low in Tom’s stomach, “Take me to Harry.” Totty squeaked in fear and walked quickly toward the door, staying hunched as if to protect herself. Tom followed her through the grand halls of what appeared to him to be a castle, his theory was further proven when they entered a grand throne room.

 

Totty stopped in front of the throne, “Master Harry is with the past Kings and Queens, in the room behind the thrones. Totty doesn’t know if youse can get in right now.” Tom huffed and walked behind the thrones and sent his magic seeking against the wall, he pushed the brick and the wall split just in time for him to hear someone say, “Holy shit!”       

 

Tom gritted his teeth and grabbed the tufted tail the swayed in front of him causing the massive dragon to let out a high pitched rumbled in surprise. In the next second Tom was greeted by the huge head of Harry’s dragon form, “Potter you better change back so we can have a proper conversation!” he growled.

 

 ***Actually Tom.*** came a hissed voice that sounded only a little deeper than Harry’s, ***We can talk perfectly well like this.***

 

Tom narrowed his eyes, not fazed in the slightest by the enormous dragon, “Change back.” He gritted out lowly.

 

Harry’s eyes widened slightly and in the next instant he was back in his human form with clothes on though looking thoroughly ruffled. Several paintings called out and Harry winced, “Come on. I’m sure there are more questions. My family can help.” Tom followed stiffly as Harry led him into the room and to the end painting, “So, guys this is my mate Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort.” He added hastily when Tom frowned at his name. “Tom, these are my ancestors.” He waved around the room.

 

Tom turned and looked to Harry, “When were you going to tell me about this King and Queen business?” he said with deadly calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I realized I have several chapter fics going and only going off of outlines for all of them. This one is outlined up to chapter 10 currently.
> 
> THANKS!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome.
> 
> Be nice though.


End file.
